A known image forming apparatus, e.g. a laser printer, includes a casing and a cover attached to the casing. The casing has a first opening for clearing a sheet jam or replacing a process device. The cover is movable to cover or expose the first opening. The cover has a second opening for supplying sheets and includes a tray. The tray is pivotally attached to the cover and movable between an open position to expose the second opening and a closed position to cover the second opening. The tray in the open position supports one or more sheets and a single sheet is supplied through the second opening to the casing.